I Wouldn't Mind
by gortys
Summary: Endou and Gouenji hang out after they go see some fireworks. (written for valentine's day 2015)


_**i had cleaned this up in time for valentine's day 2015. it doesn't take place then but i thought it would be cute. directly inspired by this stack on pixiv! (it should be fairly obvious which image)**_

* * *

It was probably a little past ten and Gouenji and Endou sat on the porch in Endou's backyard, the only light being the porch light and the sparklers in their hands. The night was still warm, it was summer after all, and Endou had elected to compliment his outfit of t-shirt and shorts with no shoes. Gouenji soothed his internal worry with the fact they were in Endou's backyard, not wandering the street.

"The fireworks were sooo awesome!" Endou enthused, as he had been since they had returned to Endou's house a short time earlier, and held out another sparkler for Gouenji to light. Gouenji had declared himself responsible for the lighter when Endou had tried to light four sparklers at once and put them between his fingers like claws. Gouenji used said lighter on the sparkler and Endou smiled his thanks.

"I wish we could do all that. It's almost like magic, you know?" Endou continued. Gouenji gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, yeah. I know we play soccer with hissatsu techniques and everything, but really!"

"It's not really magic. It's just chemistry."

"See, that's 'cause you're smart. It just seems like magic to me!"

"I'm not, really."

"Excuse me? You're a genius! You get good marks all the time! I mean, you and Kidou never have to worry about your grades." Endou rubbed the back of his hair. "I always have to do all this extra work and make-up tests so I don't get in trouble and get suspended from playing soccer because my marks are too low."

"Well, it at least says something about you if you work so hard to keep your grades up." Gouenji drew small lazy circles in the air with his sparkler.

"Really? What?" Endou shuffled a bit closer, his eyes wide as he stared at Gouenji.

"You're determined, that's all." Gouenji blinked slowly at Endou's scrutinizing gaze.

"That's ALL?"

"What?"

"That's all you think of me?" Endou looked dejected, putting on a joking pout.

"No! Endou, that is not what I meant." Gouenji looked down as he lit himself another sparkler, which also gave him an excuse to look away from Endou's sad puppy eyes. He knew Endou was messing around but something in him still wanted to correct this. "You know what I think of you already by now. You're stubborn, friendly, confident, you always believe in others and you're determined and headstrong to a fault. You're friends with everyone and you're constantly on the look out for new things or adventures and drag everyone with you. Everyone who meets you loves you, Endou." Gouenji stopped suddenly, a bit embarrassed. Endou had asked and it wasn't like anything he had said was untrue, but it wasn't like him to gush like that either.

Gouenji realized that Endou had kept silent for longer than usual but as soon as he went to look up, he felt lips pressing firmly against his. He stared at Endou's closed eyelids and watched as Endou pulled away, suddenly hyper-aware of everything. The sparkler fizzing away in his limp hand as Endou's burnt out, the slight cramp in his legs from remaining crouched for so long, the quiet buzz of the porchlight, and the continued silence between them.

Gouenji went to speak but Endou beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry! That was inappropriate! I'm so sorry, Gouenji, I wasn't thinking, I just- I had been thinking about it- you said all that- I-"

"Endou." Gouenji interrupted his stuttered apologies. Endou went quiet and bit his lip, looking at Gouenji with worry and fear etched across his face. "Endou. It's fine."

"It is?!" Endou immediately looked relieved.

"Yes. And… You'd been thinking about it?" Gouenji looked at Endou. A sheepish grin spread across the goalie's face.

"Err, yeah. Since we met up to go see the fireworks. I, uh… I mean, that stuff is usually stuff people do on dates, right? I didn't mean it to be a date, but I kinda realized it when we were hanging out and watching them together, sitting together, and uh… Yeah. That's all."

"That's cute." Gouenji smiled a little. Endou blushed in return, though Gouenji could barely tell in the darkness.

"But, uh, I'm glad it's okay. Sorry. This doesn't change anything, right?" Endou looked sheepish again.

"Not unless you want it to. I'm fine how we are. I like knowing you, hanging out with you, playing soccer with you." Gouenji's smile turned teasing. "Everyone already jokes we're dating, anyway. So how much could kissing change things?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Endou grinned back. "What if we did date though?"

"I wouldn't mind that," Gouenji said simply and reached to take Endou's hand.


End file.
